


Shower Fun

by viridforest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a shower your lover, Loki, joins you and both of you get up to a little mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Fun

Leaning back against the shower wall, I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the warmth of the water running down me. When a shadow covered the light my eyes popped open, a scream dying in my throat when I noticed it was Loki standing in front of me, completely naked as the water cascaded down his sculpted form. Feeling modest and embarrassed, I went to cover myself but Loki stopped my hands.

“You are a divine creation, a goddess and it is the greatest honor when you allow me to gave upon. Never cover yourself from me.”

My heart skipped a beat at his words as I too, in turn, took him in. If anyone was a divine creation it was him, with all that lean muscle, sharp cheekbones and superior wit.

He slowly stepped forward, his hands coming to rest on my hips as he leaned down, his mouth so close to mine. Our breath mingled before he closed the distance between us, our tongues intertwining. My arms instantly went up around his neck as I pulled him closer, attempting to deepen the kiss. When we finally had to break apart for air, we took the time to look over each other’s bodies once more.

He suddenly dropped to his knees, beginning to pepper kisses along my stomach to my thighs, getting teasingly close to my center before he would decide to change course. Just as I was beginning to get frustrated he brought his lips to where I needed them most, his tongue dancing through my folds, drawing a loud moan from me as my hands grasped his long, dark locks. He lavished me with his tongue, quickly bringing me to climax, my screams echoing off the shower walls.

Slowly coming down from my high, he kissed his way back up my body and to my lips. We shared a long, passionate kiss and I could taste myself on his tongue. A hand reached for his cock, I needed him inside me right now. Understanding what I wanted, Loki easily lifted me and pressed me against the shower wall, my legs wrapping around him. As he sank into me and sucked a dark mark into my neck, I moaned, my chest heaving with every breath. Finally he sunk fully into me, the feeling of being so completely full after my first orgasm was amazing and after I adjusted to the feeling of his girth, I nodded my head, signalling him to start moving.

Sliding almost fully out of me before sinking back in caused us both to moan, the slide so slick and smooth thanks to my first orgasm and I could already feel the second one so close even though he had barely started. Picking up the pace he was soon pounding into me, his face buried in my neck while I held clung to him, pleasure coursing through my body with every move of his hips.

Our crys, gasp, and moans increased in volume as we hurdled towards the edge. With a few more pumps of his hips I was climaxing, clenching down on him as I gave a long cry of his name. He was pulled into his orgasm moments after mine, my name a breathy moan from his lips as his hands griped me tight enough to bruise. By now the water had turned cold but we were to lost in pleasure to care. When I could finally stand again he gently pulled out of me and gently set me on my feet. Grabbing a washcloth he cleaned us up before we turned off the water and got out. Now dry and curled up together in our sheets, we quickly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms,a content smile adorning our features.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little fic, I just had the idea bouncing around in my head and finished writing it up but I hope you like it and that it isn't terrible. Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
